


Starting Over

by Seblainer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Future Fic, Points of View, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-22
Updated: 2007-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: What happens when Brian asks Justin a second time, to marry him? OOC, Sappiness warning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: Lyrics by The Drifters.  


* * *

A/N: Lyrics by: The Drifters 

 

Chapter One 

 

Brian’s POV 

 

I watch as Justin enters Debbie's house, the blindfold still securely in place, and Debbie and Emmett walk in behind him. I smile, watching as the group of three talk softly to each other. 

 

Suddenly, Justin reaches up to take the blindfold off. I’m glad when Emmett slaps the blonde’s hand away. 

 

When Emmett looks at me, rolling his eyes and shaking his head, I can only grin. Before I know what’s going on, Debbie’s standing right beside me, and she slaps me on the back of my head. 

 

When I glare at her, she smiles, and her next words surprise me. “I can’t believe you, you asshole. Sunshine’s going to be surprised as hell.” 

 

I feel a smart remark on the tip of my tongue, but I bite it back. I kiss Debbie on the cheek, and whisper a soft, “Thanks Deb,” before walking over to where Justin and Emmett are at.

 

Emmett smiles at me as I approach him and Justin, and if his smile is any indication of how curious Justin is, then I know my little blonde twink can’t wait to find out where he is, and what’s going on. “Thanks Em, now scram.” 

 

The words are whispered, so that Justin doesn’t know what’s going on. I watch Emmett leave us, a huge smile on his face, and then I turn back to Justin. 

 

“Sunshine, there are two questions that I want to ask you,” I say. Moments later I take the blindfold off his eyes. He stares at me in surprise, and then glances round Debbie's house real quick, before turning back to me. 

 

The confusion in his beautiful blue eyes is apparent, but I only smile, pull him close, and say, “May I have this dance?” Justin stares at me as if I have grown another head, and then he nods. He’s wearing his famous ‘Sunshine smile,’ and I feel myself falling under his spell again. 

 

I pull him even closer, and I nod at Daphne, who’s standing by the CD player, smiling, as she takes her cue to start the music. Moments later, our song fills the air, and Justin pulls back a little, and stares at me. 

 

_‘You can dance,_

_Every dance for the guy_

_Who gives you the eye,_

_Let him hold you tight._

_You can smile_

_Every smile for the man_

_Who holds your hand_

_'Neath the pale moonlight._

_But don't forget who's taking you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darlin'_

_Save the last dance for me'_

 

I see something flicker in his blue eyes, but before I can do say or do anything about it, he’s back in his previous position. 

 

Moments later, the two of us are dancing, and it takes me a moment to realize we’re dancing the exact same way that we did at Justin’s Prom. 

 

I catch Daphne’s eye again. She’s still smiling, but now she shrugs. I know that she realizes something is up. 

 

As we continue to dance, I pull Justin closer, if that’s possible; and I’m surprised to hear, “I love us being together like this, even if it’s ‘Ridiculously romantic’. Don’t you, Brian?” 

 

I stop for a moment, but then force myself to continue dancing with him, all the while wondering what’s going on with Justin. 

 

I don’t want anyone to come up to us, and interrupt. His eyes are alight, and so I remain quiet as we keep on dancing, waiting for him to tell me what the hell is going on. Justin smiles at me, and suddenly he says, “I can remember.” 

 

Those aren’t the words I ever expected him to say, especially now, after all this time. So I recoil, feeling like I’ve been socked in the stomach. The world is suddenly spinning, and I need to sit down before I throw up. 

 

Out of the haze I’m falling into, I see Justin’s blue eyes watching me, concerned. Suddenly I feel his arm tighten around my waist, and next I feel is him leading me somewhere. 

 

Moments later I’m sitting in a chair, and I feel Justin gently gripping my hand. “Are you okay?” His voice seems far away, and for a moment I think I’m about to faint. 

 

But Justin doesn’t let me. Instead, he presses a cup to my lips, and I take a sip, moments later realizing that it’s water. 

 

When my vision clears, and I’m able to breathe normally again, I stare at him. “What do you remember?” 

 

His answer gives me chills. “I remember everything.” Once again, I feel like throwing up, and I must look like it as well, for moments later, Justin motions to Emmett, who grabs a trash can. Emmett gives me the trash can just in time, and I begin to vomit. 

 

Sometime later, after dry heaving for a little while, I look up. Justin smiles at me, and then hands me another cup of water, which I gratefully accept. 

 

After taking several sips, I set the cup down. I just have to ask the question that’s burning inside of me. “How long?” Justin shrugs.

 

When he replies, his answer surprises me. “When we were dancing, the memories came flooding back.” 

 

Before I can reply, everyone is coming over to us, asking if I’m okay, and Justin gets up, starting to back away, but I grab his hand. 

 

I don’t want him to walk away, not when I haven’t even asked him a second time, the most important question of our lives. 

 

Justin looks at me, and I pull him back to me, pointing to his chair. He nods, and then takes a seat next to me. 

 

I turn back to everyone else, and tell them that I’m fine. “I was just having a little too much fun. You know what that does to a person’s body when they get to be my age.” 

 

My answer seems to satisfy everyone, for they back off. Justin however, is still staring at me, concerned. 

 

I hold up a hand to ward off his repeated question of, if I’m okay. “I’m fine, Justin. I was just surprised.” I look into his eyes again, and I smile.

 

“I’m ready to ask you my other question now. And this time if you try to leave me, I’m coming after you.” I take a few deep breaths to calm myself, befre reaching into my pocket, and pulling out the small black box which holds our wedding rings. 

 

I pull them out, and look back up at Justin, who’s face is a perfect blank. And then, before I can say anything else, he says, “You don’t need to do this. I don’t need the rings any longer. I know the truth.” 

 

I smile, and wait for him to finish. When Justin does, I say, “You might not need this, but I sure as hell do.” My voice is soft, even to my own ears. 

 

Before he can say anything else, I open the box and pull out his ring, and when I go to get on my knees, he stops me, reminding me to be careful in case I still feel bad. 

 

I take his hands into mine, and I say, “I’m fine Justin, really. I love you, and I want to marry you. I want us to begin a new life together, as a married couple.” 

 

Justin stares at me, and then he says, “When did you become a Stepford fag?” I throw my head back and laugh, unable to do anything else. 

 

A few seconds later, when I’m able to control myself, I say, “Well? Do you wanna marry me or not?” Justin pauses for a moment, and when he nods, I kiss him hungrily. 

 

Before either one of us end the kiss, Debbie, who apparently was standing nearby, pulls the two of us apart. She kisses my cheek, and then Justin's, as tears of happiness fall down her cheeks. 

 

Then she begins talking in that loud voice of hers, that we all know and love. “HE SAID YES! MY TWO BOYS ARE GETTING MARRIED! MY SUNSHINE IS GETTING MARRIED!” 

 

Justin just laughs softly, and then buries his face in my neck, trying to hide his laughter from the others. 

 

Moments later everyone is congratulating us, and then before they can leave, I ask Justin when he wants to have the ceremony. “Tomorrow,” he says, and I smile in reply. “Tomorrow it is.” I say softly to him. 

 

As everyone starts to leave, I say, “The ceremony is tomorrow afternoon at Britin.” Then I grab Justin’s hand, and we leave Debbie's house, leaving everyone stunned. 

 

I pull Justin close, and kiss him. Then I slide into the driver side of the jeep, as Justin slips into the passenger side, and then we’re off. 

 

As we start on our way back to the house, I squeeze Justin’s hand gently. “I can’t believe that we are actually going to do this.” I admit softly. 

 

Justin smiles and says, “I can’t believe we are gonna be married tomorrow.” I smile, and say, “I can’t believe we’re gonna be starting over again. This time, as a married couple.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 

Justin’s POV 

 

I don’t know where to begin. Yesterday was… amazing. Everyone was at Debbie’s house. Well, at least those who matter. My asshole father, of course, wasn’t invited.

 

As I lie here watching Brian sleep, I’m thankful. I’m so thankful that he’s back in my life once again. 

 

I almost lost him too many times. Anyway, yesterday was a miracle if I ever saw one. I’m still trying to decide if it was a good one or not. 

 

Brian and I danced like we did at my Prom, and I finally got those memories back. Brian didn’t like it. 

 

It was so bad that we had to stop dancing. He was dizzy, and then began to vomit, which scared the shit out of me, if I’m honest with myself. 

 

But the thing that shocked me the most was when Brian asked me to marry him, again. I said yes, of course. 

 

I love Brian so much, and as I think of what could have happened to him yesterday, I almost feel like crying. 

 

I run my fingers through his hair, ever so relieved that he’s okay. I’m glad that the cancer is gone. I don’t know what I would do, if Brian had died from the cancer, just like I know he would’ve freaked out if I’d died because of the bashing. 

 

There is so much more to Brian, than what everyone else sees. They only see what they want to see, which is an asshole. 

 

They don’t see what’s really there. Not even Mikey, Brian’s best friend, or Lindsay, who Brian's known since college. 

 

They don’t see how loving and caring he is. The others don’t see Brian for the man he really is. Sure, he can be an asshole most of the time. But underneath the rude and sarcastic comments, Brian really does love his friends, and will do his damn hardest to make sure that they are taken care of in the best way possible. 

 

It’s kind of sad that it seems like I’m the only one who really knows him. Brian’s hair is soft, and I love it. 

 

As I get comfortable in our bed, I think about what today has in store for us. I can’t believe he asked me to marry him last night. Shock doesn’t even begin to describe what I’m feeling. Shock, happiness, alarm, confusion, caution, they all flood over me, and every now and then I fear that those feelings are going to drown me. 

 

I pull the blanket over me, trying to block out a sudden chill that I feel. Suddenly I look up, and I’m staring into his sexy hazel eyes. 

 

I don’t know how long he’s been awake, and I don’t care. All that matters is that he’s still here, lying next to me. 

 

The moment that I had woken up, I feared that Brian was going to take off running in the opposite direction, screaming. I’m glad to know that I’m wrong. 

 

Before I can say good morning, he’s leaning over me, and his lips cover mine. God I love him. I love the sight of him, the smell of him, the taste of him, and just every single thing about him. 

 

The only thing I can’t stand, but what I’m learning to deal with, is how hardheaded Brian can be sometimes.

 

Most of the time, trying to get him to let go of something, is like trying to take a bone from a pit bull. It’s not going to happen. 

 

When he pulls away from the kiss, I smile my ‘Sunshine smile’ at him. He mumbles a good morning, and heads for the bathroom. For a moment I think that he’s forgotten about last night. But when I turn to look at the clock, I see the box sitting open, the rings in it, sitting on the table right next to the clock, and my heart beats faster.

 

When I look up a second time, Brian sits down next to me on the bed again, and he runs his hand through my blonde hair, and I love it. 

 

“Good morning.” I say softly, almost melting at his touch, even though right now, there is nothing sexual about it. 

 

“Morning Sunshine.” He replies, and then kisses my neck. I get goose bumps, and he laughs softly. The next thing I know, Brian’s grabbing my hand, and leading me to the bathroom. 

 

“We need to get ready. Sure, it’s a few hours away, but I want to be able to stare at you in your tux for a while, before I feel the need to tear it off you.” 

 

His words are whispered into my ear, and I shiver, making him laugh again. Then, Brian kisses my forehead, and pulls me into the shower. 

 

Before I know it, it’s the afternoon, and everyone is here. I’m nervous as I watch Michael and Ben talk quietly to each other. 

 

The only thing I can think of, is ‘thank god a new law was passed, allowing same-sex couples like us, to finally get married in Pittsburgh.’ 

 

I’m surprised when I look up, to find Brian talking to the priest. Then I realize that he’s talking to his mothers’ priest, and it’s whom he’s chosen to marry us, or commit us, or whatever. 

 

When I catch Brian’s eye, he smiles quickly, then wipes it off his face, and tunes back into what the priest is saying. 

 

The next thing I know, the ceremony is almost over, and the priest is getting to the best part. 

 

“We are here today to join in matrimony Mr. Brian Kinney, and Mr. Justin Taylor. Do you Brian, promise to love, respect, and cherish Justin, and be his true and faithful husband?” 

 

Brian smiles at me, and then he says, “I do.” 

 

The priest continues, “And do you, Justin, promise to love, respect, and cherish Brian, and be his true and faithful husband?” 

 

“I do.” I say, and the women and queens that are witnesses, begin to cry in happiness. 

 

“If anyone knows of any reason why these two people should not be joined in marriage, speak now, or forever hold your peace.” 

 

There’s a moment of silence, and then the priest continues. “The rings please.” 

 

Michael hands Brian the rings, and Brian slowly slides the wedding band onto my finger. Seconds later, I slide the other ring, onto Brian’s finger, and then I look up into Brian’s eyes. 

 

The priest finishes up, “Now by the authority of the province of Pittsburgh, I pronounce you to be legally married.” 

 

Brian kisses me. Everyone starts clapping, and I feel like crying in happiness. Moments later, my mother comes up to us. She kisses Brian on the cheek, and then does the same to me. 

 

I smile at my mother, and then I hug her. I know that just like Deb, she was crying during the ceremony. 

 

Moments later, Brian and I, and the others, go to sign the paperwork. When we’re finished, I feel someone slip their arms around my waist, and for a moment I think it’s Brian, before I notice him talking to Michael and Ben. 

 

I turn around to see Daphne, Debbie, and Emmett standing behind me. I hug Daphne first, and as I start to cry, she wipes away my tears. “It was wonderful, Justin.” She whispers to me, and that brings on a fresh round of tears. 

 

When that hug is over, Emmett gently pulls me close. He presses a soft kiss to my cheek, and then says, “Well baby, you’re finally married, and to Brian. I’m so proud of both of you!” He gives me another kiss on my cheek, and then goes to sit next to Ted. 

 

I turn back to Debbie, who pulls me into one of her bone-crushing hugs, and she squeals, “SUNSHINE, I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!” Then she kisses me on the cheek and lets me go. 

 

As I watch Debbie walk off and grab Brian, someone taps me on my shoulder. I turn around, and smile when I see Molly. 

 

“Hey Mollusk.” I say softly. She smiles, and then throws herself at me for a hug, almost squeezing the life out of me, with her grip. 

 

“I’m happy for you, Jus.” She says softly. Molly kisses my cheek, just as Brian walks up to us. When Brian reaches us, he smiles at Molly, who motions for him to lean down to her level. 

 

When Brian does so, and Molly kisses him on the cheek as well, I smile. “Welcome to the family, Brian.” Molly says, and then she walks off moments later. 

 

Brian turns to me, and then he pulls me close and kisses me again. I love it. I always have, and always will. 

 

The rest of the night goes by too quickly for my liking, and before I know it, Debbie, then Daphne, followed Molly, and lastly my Mother, are kissing me and Brian goodbye, and then everyone is gone. 

 

I close the door, and then watch as Brian changes out of his tux, before falling onto the bed, tired by happy. 

 

I change as well, before joining Brian in our bed. I look at our marriage certificate, and then I get up and look out the window at our mailbox. 

 

On the side of our mailbox it says, ‘Taylor-Kinney Residence,’ and I smile. Falling back onto our bed, I smile at Brian. 

 

“I love you.” I say softly to him. He smiles and then replies in kind. “And I love you.” I run my fingers through his hair, and look into his hazel eyes. 

 

“It’s just us now, starting over, beginning a new life together. It’s kind of scary.” I say, and it’s true. Brian takes my hands into his. “I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again. You have nothing to be scared of. I love you Justin.” When I don’t reply at first, he probably thinks I have zoned out. Brian pinches my thigh, and I smile. “Brian, kiss me.” I say, trying to hide a smile. Brian grins. “Of course, Sunshine.” He kisses me, and I’m in heaven.

 

The End.


End file.
